The Oklahoma Rheumatic Disease Research Core Center in Human Genetics (ORDRCCHG) will build on the strengths of the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation Arthritis and Immunology program and expand this leadership to apply cutting edge genetic approaches to complex rheumatic disease problems. By melding human geneticists, developmental immunologists, immunogeneticists, theoretical physicists, molecular biologists, and inflammation experts with pediatric and adult clinical investigators (spanning the clinical disciplines of rheumatology, dermatology, hematology/oncology, endocrinology, allergy/immunology, genetics and cardiology), this core center will enhance a multidisciplinary approach to rheumatic disease research. The emphasis of this Core Center will apply the resources and infrastructure being developed in human genetics for systemic rheumatic diseases. Now that substantial progress has been made in the identification of key genetic susceptibility regions in SLE, this core center will provide key support to entice outside investigators into the characterization of the key genes located within these regions. In addition, parallel, but experience refined, approaches can be applied to other systemic autoimmune rheumatic diseases, such as scleroderma, Wegener's granulomatosis, anti-phospholipid syndrome, thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura (TTP) and others. These efforts will be enhanced by the key scientific cores for 1) High throughput SNP genotyping, association testing, and expression, 2) Data analysis and 3) Sample procurement and management. Coordinated efforts by the Administrative Core will also streamline regulatory requirements through support for human subjects training, IRB applications, HIPPA compliance, grants management, publication support and data management will greatly enhance research efforts, especially for junior investigators or basic scientists branching into rheumatic disease research. A comprehensive and multidisciplinary Enhancement Program will provide ongoing multidisciplinary training through seminars, visiting professorships, workshops and mentoring program will enhance the research and educational environment in Oklahoma. The long-term goals of the ORDRCCHG are to provide key insights to the etiology and pathogenesis of autoimmune systemic rheumatic diseases through implementation of a multidisciplinary approach among a cadre of internationally recognized investigators.